07 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-07 ; Comments *A somewhat nostalgic show, in the days when Ride could be seen in Peterborough for £3, and when the Charlatans were virtually unknown. John recommends the listener to video the Breeders' appearance on Snub TV, and watch it after his programme. Sessions *Breeders, one and only session. Recorded in Boston, USA 1990-01-22. Producer: Steve Albini. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *MC 900 Ft Jesus With DJ Zero, 'A Place Of Loneliness (CD-Hell With The Lid Off)' (Nettwerk Europe) *Wicked Ones, 'Nightmares (7 inch-The Devil's In My Pants!)' (Get Hip Recordings) *An unnamed and unannounced Russian ’immigri’ presenter speaking: В сегодняшней программе John Peel будет передавать сессию группы The Breeders, а также он будет играть музыку многих групп, которые вы никогда не слышали раньше, и которые, вероятно, вам не очень-то понравятся. Предидущая песня исполняла группа The Wicked Ones, а следущая это Guru Josh. ('In today's John Peel programme, there will be a session from the Breeders, and he will play the music of many groups that you've never heard before, and that you probably do not really enjoy. The previous song is performed by the Wicked Ones: next is Guru Josh.') *Guru Josh, 'Infinity (7 inch)' (Deconstruction) *Slint, 'Darlene (LP-Tweez)' (Jennifer Hartman Recordings) *Breeders, 'Hellbound' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'From Hellbound to Hellhound. I know that's pretty crummy, but you've got to do something.') *Robert Johnson, 'Hellhound On My Trail (CD-Robert Johnson: The Complete Recordings)' (CBS) *High Performance, 'The Hill' (Nasty Mix) :(JP: 'One of his more tormented performances...I don't suppose anything's ever written anything about Robert Johnson without using the word "tormented".') *S.O.B., 'No Control (7 inch)' (Rise Above) *Mad Conflux, 'I'm Freezing Cold (Compilation LP-Get Back The Discharged Arrow)' (Japanese import) *Junior Brammer & Flourgon: 'My Commanding Wife' (7' single) *Big Chief, 'Brake Torque (7 inch)' (Messiah Complex) *Breeders, 'When I Was A Painter' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Very Albini, this, isn't it? Which, of course, is the way that I like it.') *Def Jef, 'Downtown (CD-Just A Poet With Soul)' (Delicious Vinyl) *Little Fish, 'Craving' (Dance Line) (tape seems to change speed toward the end of this) *Would Be's: Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy DYS 13T *Admiral Bailey, 'Mek You Chat So' (Jammy's Records) *Ashley And Jackson: W.I.L.D. (12" - The Sermon) Dun For Money DFM 007 *Breeders, 'Iris' (Peel Session) *Balbir Singh and Dalbir Singh: Balle Balle (v/a album - Bhangra Top 10 - Non-Stop Remix Vol. 1) Star S/SRLP 5101 *Ride, 'All I Can See (12 inch EP)' (Creation) *Evolution Revolution, 'E-Love' (Get Hip) :(JP: 'I've already sent off a creepy letter asking if they've got any other stuff available, the Evolution Revol-yution, that is. I've got to stop putting Y's into these words, as my friends keep pointing out.') *Paradise X: 2 Much (Mad World Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 019T :(JP: 'I could be wrong about this, but I think they nicked those crickets, or these crickets if you like, from Sandy Nelson's 'Civilisation'. They sound very familiar crickets to me, I must say....I heard that mentioned on one of London's commercial radio stations, where, every Wednesday afternoon (chuckles), they have half an hour of dance music! Pretty radical, eh? Bet you wish you lived in London, for those of you who don't.')* *Breeders, 'Fortunately Gone' (Peel Session) *Charlatans, 'Indian Rope (12")' (Dead Dead Good) *Pat Kelly, 'It's Over' (MNF) :(JP: 'Didn't go for the really high note, did he?') *This is presumably a reference to David Jensen's show on Capital, and thus a sly dig at his former Rhythm Pal for having taken the lucrative mainstream route. File ;Name * Peel Show 1990-02-07 pt 1.mp3 * Peel Show 1990-02-07 pt 2.mp3 * 1990-02-07 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length * 00:46:12 * 00:40:34 * 01:26:40 ;Other *File created from CB018 of 500 Box. *The sig and Peel's intro appear to be missing from this recording, since the combined timings make it about 4 minutes short of the then allotted 90-minute timespan of the show. ;Available *Part 1 *Part 2 *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Lee Tapes